Nos très importantes discussions
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Tomoki, Tomoko, et des petits moments où cette dernière essaye de faire preuve de sociabilité...ce qui se résume souvent à de pathétiques efforts qui font penser à son frère qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de naître fils unique.


**Titre** : Nos très importantes discussions

**Fandom** : Watamote

**Rating** : PG-13

**Genres** : scénettes humoristiques

**Personnages** : Tomoko/Yuu & Tomoki

**Nombre de mots** : 1184

* * *

Il pouvait faire mine de l'ignorer. Peut-être que s'il continuait comme ça, elle finirait par s'en aller.

Il faisait ses devoirs en silence du moins n'était-il rompu que par le crissement de son crayon sur le papier, et le cliquetis frénétique des touches de la nintendo DS dans son dos.

Un petit geignement lui fit crisper les doigts. Ne pouvait-elle pas se taire ?

Il relu la consigne de son exercice une troisième fois, sans parvenir à se concentrer. Maintenant il percevait même sa respiration haletante. Il ne savait pas à quoi elle jouait il ne voulait pas savoir.

Elle était trop bruyante, et puis, elle le dérangeait.

Il se tourna vers elle en tentant d'afficher une expression dure et implacable, comme dans les shônens.

- Tu ne vois pas que je bosse ? Reviens plus tard !

Tomoko, sa grande sœur, vêtu d'un t-shirt informe et d'un short, ne leva les yeux vers lui qu'après avoir réussi ce qu'elle était en train de faire – tataner un ennemi, vraisemblablement, à voir comment elle martelait avec ses pouces la pauvre console portable.

Tomoki la fixa de toute sa hauteur, lui assis sur sa chaise à roulettes, elle sur le sol, en tailleur.

- Tu as promis que tu m'aiderais en discutant avec moi, mais je suis là depuis bientôt une demi heure et c'est la première fois que tu m'adresses la parole, se plaignit-elle.

Il soupira. Elle n'avait pas écouté ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle n'écoutait jamais.

Pourquoi devait-il supporter ça, déjà ?

.

La porte de la chambre de Tomoko était ouverte. Tomoki passait devant par hasard, et ce qu'il entendit le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds, le statufiant sur place.

On aurait dit le cri d'une banshee, suivi d'un râle d'agonie et de petits sanglots pitoyables. C'était l'expression d'une tristesse immense, d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur, une trahison vile et cruelle ne laissant plus que cendres et poussières derrière elle.

Il osa à peine jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre.

A l'intérieur, il y avait sa sœur qui se tordait comme un ver sur le sol, pleurant à chaudes larmes, la manette toujours dans les mains, tandis qu'à l'écran, le bishônen de son otome game lui disait « Je suis désolé, mais j'en aime une autre. J'espère que nous resterons bons amis. »

Tomoki s'éclipsa sans faire de commentaire, alors que leur mère s'écriait « A table ! ».

.

« Ça, c'est quand on a fait le grand splash ! J'étais toute mouillée ! Et là, c'est quand on a fait les tasses tournantes, et même si j'ai un peu vomi dans ma bouche, finalement, c'était plutôt marrant. Après, on a bu ça : moi j'avais un milkshake framboise-vanille, et elle un moka-je ne sais plus quoi. Tu vois, c'est même inscrit dessus, là, tu vois ? »

Tomoki écarta l'écran de l'appareil photo numérique de sa sœur pour dégager son champ de vision et ainsi pouvoir regarder la télévision. Certes, il lisait One Piece, donc il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer dans cet épisode, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir envie de le voir.

« Et ça, c'est quand on a été dans la maison hantée ! », insista Tomoko. « Yuu s'est accrochée à mon bras comme une folle, et c'est vrai que je n'étais pas trop rassurée, mais en même temps, c'est juste du plastique, hohoho ! Tu vois, ta grande sœur est courageuse. Regarde, sur la photo, on voit bien que je n'ai pas peur...AH NON pas celle-là ! »

Tomoko s'empara de l'appareil avant qu'elle ait pu changer de photo.

- Huh ?

On y voyait un joli décolleté en gros plan.

Tomoko rougit en lui arrachant des mains.

- C'est un loupé ! J'ai juste mal cadré, c'est tout, je ne l'ai sûrement pas fait exprès. Je ne suis pas une perverse moi !

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qui est-ce que tu essayes de convaincre ?

- Hey, voilà Doflamingo !, s'exclama Tomoko en pointant le doigt sur le téléviseur, le visage grimaçant avec un enthousiasme peu naturel.

.

Elle entra dans sa chambre sans frapper et il se redressa vivement dans son lit, pris par surprise.

- Dehors !, gronda-t-il.

- Je viens te montrer un truc, un truc capital, déclara Tomoko en chuchotant.

Elle s'approcha de lui dans le noir, et elle tenait quelque chose, cependant, il ne pouvait voir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Je m'en moque !, grogna l'adolescent en essayant de paraître nonchalant.

- Tu dis ça, mais en vérité tu meurs d'envie que je te montre, se moqua-t-elle.

Sauf que pas du tout. Il voulait juste qu'elle sorte parce qu'il avait encore la main dans son caleçon.

Elle leva devant ses yeux un manga dont elle éclaira la page centrale avec une lampe torche, dont la lumière brutale produisait des ombres effrayantes sur son visage.

- Argh, qu'est-ce que c'est ?!, s'exclama Tomoki en reculant de dégoût. Ne me montre pas ça !

- C'est ce qui va t'arriver...si tu refuses de m'aider, susurra la jeune fille.

Puis elle se mit à glousser de façon diabolique, jusqu'à ce que Tomoki lui promette de faire un effort pour ses exercices de sociabilité. En vérité, elle n'était pas aussi démoniaque qu'elle le pensait, et sa menace était ridicule – une pathétique excuse pour venir l'embêter alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dormir.

Pourtant il lui laissa croire qu'elle le terrifiait – et ce n'était pas totalement faux.

Du coup elle vînt s'asseoir sur son lit, il alla se laver les mains en prétextant une envie pressante, et ils se mirent à discuter. Ou plutôt elle parla, et lui se contenta de répondre évasivement.

Il repensait au yaoi, aux petits détails de l'image – les sexes floutés, les quantités impressionnantes de sperme, les corps imberbes, les gueules de midinets, mais surtout, surtout, la variété de l'attirail sadomasochiste des protagonistes.

Qui faisait ça dans la vraie vie ? Était-ce dans ce monde-là que pensait vivre sa sœur ?

Si c'était le cas, pas étonnant qu'elle ait des problèmes de sociabilité...

.

Lorsque Tomoki rentra de l'école ce jour-là, il trouva sa sœur comme morte dans le canapé, le bras pendouillant dans le vide, de la bave coulant sur le menton, et un bout de ventre dénudé.

Elle ronflait, ce qui prouvait qu'il lui restait une certaine vigueur – d'autant que ce son ressemblait davantage au sifflement suraiguë d'une locomotive qu'au souffle d'une douce jeune fille en train de dormir.

Il resta planté là quelques secondes, à la regarder pioncer, dans l'obscurité de fin d'après-midi.

Puis il quitta le salon pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

Le verre d'eau qu'il lui balança à la figure la fit se redresser brutalement en criant.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!, s'insurgea-t-elle, les cheveux trempés, dégoulinant de gouttelettes.

- Tu gênes, déclara-t-il simplement.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle avec la télécommande et alluma la télévision. Sa sœur se recroquevilla et serra un coussin contre sa poitrine en bougonnant.

Pourtant ils restèrent ensemble à regarder un drama.


End file.
